The Leap Through the Gate
by GraceW
Summary: Each new leap brought about a new adventure and with that new problems. But in this leap Sam must right a wrong that has put SG-1, not to mention the entire planet, in jeopardy. Stargate SG-1 and Quantum Leap crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Leap Through the Gate**

**_Summary: _Each new leap brought about a new adventure and new problems but in this leap Sam must right a wrong that has put the entire planet in jeopardy. Stargate SG-1 and Quantum Leap crossover.**

**_Characters: _Dr. Sam Beckett, AlCalavicci, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Col. Jack O'Neill, Capt. Sam Cater, Teal'c**

**_Rating: _PG_  
Spoiler:_Stargate SG-1 Season One, Quantum Leap Seasons 1-5 fair game. _  
Author's Note: _I'm still new to this, please be kind. And please review complements or constructive criticism.**

**_Feedback: _Please! :)**

**_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-shows and the characters appearing here belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.**

* * *

Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator, and vanished.

He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al; an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so, Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap, will be the leap home...

Dr. Sam Beckett should be used to this by now, but with each leap he still felt the sudden unfamiliarity of a place and the people around him. It could be a bit disorientating. At least he was sitting down. Looking at the new situation, he found that he was wearing a pair of blue fatigues and round glasses. He was sitting at a table in some type of conference room. To one side of the room there stood an America flag and the flag of the United States Air Force. He looked up toward the front of the business type room at the pretty blonde woman who seemed to be holding a meeting of some kind. Sitting next to him was a big dark skinned man with a funny gold tattoo on his head. Across the table was a brown haired military man who was absentmindedly playing with a pencil. All three seemed to be wearing a similar outfit, blue fatigues and a black shirt. At the head of the table sat a bald man in an Air Force General's uniform. The blonde was speaking and using a pointer to tap something that looked like part of a Star Wars movie. Sam finally tuned in to the last of what the blonde said as she smiled and turned off the projector "Remember, the area near the Stargate on this planet is very difficult ground, so bring your hiking boots." _Stargate? Planet! Oh boy!_

The General stood "That about wraps it up, folks. Your pre-mission physical is scheduled for 0730, final briefing is at 1000. Dismissed."

As the others in the group stood, Sam Beckett sat in disbelief, trying to make sense of what he had just been told. The fact that the Air Force was involved hinted that what he had just heard was not a joke.

"Sam! There you are." Al, the project observer, stepped into view. His bright green suit and the colorful handlink looked slightly out of place in the professional gray room.

"Al! What's going on? " Sam whispered so as not to get pegged for insane, as so often happens.

Al started talking right away, spouting off information "Sam, your name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. You have several degrees in archeology, linguistics ect. You are currently in a top secret facility in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. Today is Wednesday, November 12, 1997 approximately 2123. That's all we know from Dr. Jackson. Ziggy is still trying to sort through data, most if not all of its classified. I'll probably have to sell my soul to the government to get the information."

Sam's reply was lost as the brown haired man turned and said "Hey, Danny. Do you still want a ride home? 'Cuz the O'Neill taxi service is leaving. Doc Fraiser ordered us to get a full night's sleep and you know how much I love listening to the Doc."

Al explained "I think this is Col. Jack O'Neill. He's the leader of your team. Which I'm still trying to figure out."

Sam stuttered, trying to decide "Umm, sure...just a second...I have to...umm...you know..."

Col. Jack O'Neill turned on his heel and said "Make it snappy. I have a date with my couch and a rerun of _The_ _Simpsons_ tonight."

Al continued "General George Hammond is the commanding officer of this facility. The tall one is Teal'c, strange name. And the lovely blonde is Capt. Samantha Carter. Don't get too confused, she goes by Sam too."

Sam made his way down the hall. This place was like a maze. Instead of wandering around, he decided to turn around and follow the O'Neill character, who hopefully would drop him off at Jackson's home. A decent night's sleep and a explanation from Al would clear his head. Trying to grab O'Neill's attention, he shouted down the hall "Hey, Colonel!"

"Colonel? Are you okay, Daniel?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Jack."

"Sam, thats all the information we have for now. I'm going back to see if we can get into those classified files. I'll get back to you with the information later." Al opened the imagine chamber door and then was gone.

* * *

Review please. You would make my day! :)

~~Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**The Leap Through the Gate**

**Chapter 2**

**Please Read and Review. I need encouragement to finish the story. Let me know how you like it. :)**

* * *

After an awkwardly quiet drive through Colorado Springs with the Colonel, Sam finally found himself at Daniel's apartment. Letting himself in with the keys he found in his pocket, he turned on the lights in the modest living area. A couch and two chairs made up the living room. A small table sat near the tidy kitchen. And a small hallway lead to the bedroom and bathroom. There was no television but instead artifacts and a huge bookcase of historical and educational books filled the space. It was obvious that Daniel was a dedicated archeologist. The apartment had the feel of a man who didn't stay around often but also loved what he did.

Sam had many questions about the whole situation and his, Daniel's, life. Since he didn't expect Al to be back soon, he sat down and picked up a large dark colored book, _Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics and Language Origins and Applicable Study. _It had dozens of sticky notes, bookmarks and dog-eared pages. A blue notebook, filled with notes and scribbles, accompanied the book. Sam vaguely remembered that he held a degree in ancient languages but he never studied Ancient Egyptian with this kind of detail. Daniel clearly was an expert in the field. Opening the large volume and the notebook, he started reading but soon felt too tired to carry on. Sam felt his eyes drooping when Al choose that moment to step back into the imaging chamber.

"Sam!"

"Oye, Al! I'm awake, I'm awake."

"This is so rad. This is top-secret government stuff. Kinda like Project Quantum Leap. You'd be amazed at the similarities." Sam pushed sleep out of his eyes as Al continued excitedly. "I had to pull some strings in Washington but we got permission to look through some files. This is so cool! I don't think I've been this excited since Tina bought that cute, little..."

"Al, I get it. Please move on."

"Fine, here we go. Dr. Daniel Jackson works for a very Top Secret, very classified, operation called the Stargate Program. The facility you were just in was call Stargate Command or the SGC. Now, this program sends out teams through the Stargate. Which is a great big ring that can establish a wormhole to another ring on a different planet, almost instantaneous travel. There are thousands of these all over the galaxy. The team that was in the briefing room, SG-1, is a exploration team that makes contact with other people on other planets to potentially find new allies and superior technology. The team is still in its first year of operation"

"So what you are saying is that there is life on other planets and the Air Force is operating a secret program to travel in the galaxy via wormholes? So why am I here? Seems like they have it pretty much under control. We have our own top-secret program to deal with."

All suddenly became serious. "This is the bad news, Sam. According to the records, Capt. Samantha Carter is killed in action during your team's next mission."

"Wait, that's tomorrow!"

"Carter's death drastically effects the members of her team. In the original history, Col O'Neill went rouge and ended up dead, trying to kill the people who killed Carter. Teal'c, who isn't actually human, went back to his home planet and the SGC totally lost track of him. Jackson joined another team but was captured and killed by their enemy, Apophis. It gets worse though, Ziggy says that there is a very high chance that without Samantha Carter, Earth will be taken over or destroyed by the Goa'uld within the coming years. Those are really nasty bad guys bent on galactic domination. Ziggy can't even calculate the exact time and percentage because of all the unknown variables. But Sam, this is bad."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review if you like it, or even if you don't. Should I keep the ball rolling?

~~Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! All comments would be appreciated and I will change things if I did something terribly wrong. I'll try to update as often as possible but life gets busy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam Beckett sat quietly on the couch, mourning the loss of the team even though it hasn't technically happened yet. If what Al said was true this team was the heart of the SGC and a key part to keeping the planet, if not the galaxy, safe. What was he doing here? This whole traveling to other planets via a wormhole thing was almost too science fiction to believe. Not that he should talk, Project Quantum Leap was right up there with all the weird science fiction movies.

Al looked down at the handlink for more information as Sam got up and made his way to the bathroom. A splash of cool water should make him think a bit clearer. As he wiped the water off of his face, he looked into the mirror, Daniel's brown floppy hair over a thin face with big blue eyes stared back at him. This kid has been through a lot, if what Al told him was correct, getting basically rejected for his theories by the archeological community, losing his wife to a deadly enemy. Going through the death of a teammate was probably the worst thing that could happen.

"You know, Daniel is a lot like you. He's very smart, holding a couple different degrees. Good thing you have a degree in Ancient Languages...You both are the humanitarian type too. ou should see him in the waiting room. Asking all sorts of questions, trying to figure out who we are and what happened. Eventually we just told him the whole truth. Still asking questions and wanting to tour our facility.

"Al. Do you have any information on the mission itself? What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Ziggy is still looking through the files. I don't even think that Washington gave us that specific mission report. I have to get on the phone with them and repeat the urgency of the situation. Some of those politicians really just make mad. I want to pop them one good." Al put up his fists like a boxer in a ring.

"Then what should we do?"

"Right now? Take it easy. Remember you have to be on the base early, maybe you should get some sleep. This leap isn't going to be a walk in the park. I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully with some more information. Just do your thing. 'Night, Sam." The familiar shwoosh of the imagine chamber door sounded as Al gave one last glance and left.

Sam was tired, he could not deny that, but his mind was racing as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. So much information to process. Al had told him about the SGC, still in its first year of operation. About the Goa'uld, a power-hungry parasite that takes over a human body. About the many other dangers in the galaxy that the people of Earth didn't even know about. Time travel was one thing, going out on a regular basis to visit other planets to learn and study the unknown was a completely different. It was almost too much to comprehend. Tomorrow's mission was going to be difficult but for an unknown reason, he was excited. Eventually, drowsiness overcame his busy thoughts and Sam fell into a nervous sleep.

A 6:15am alarm pulled Sam out of an agonizing dream. He kept visualizing the upcoming mission, only it always ended in death. Sometimes it was Carter or another member of the team. He saw Al's mangled body a few times as well. Always a large snake stared at him with red eyes blood dripping down its fangs.

Shaking the foreboding thoughts out of his head, Sam crawled out of bed, however Al wasn't here yet to fill him in on any other details. After a quick breakfast, he grabbed a coat and drove Daniel's car to Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

Thanks!

~~Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy, please review! **

**Insert usual disclaimer here. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Driving toward the entrance, Sam hoped that getting through security wouldn't pose too much of a problem, but the airman at the gate recognized him instantly and just waved him through. That was one of the things that was hardest about leaping: getting used to the person's routine and the way they do things. Each leap was a guessing game of sorts. He assumed that the first thing he would do would be to change into the fatigues that he found in his locker last night. Deciding to head to the infirmary afterward, Sam walked into the empty locker room.

He opened his locker to find: Al. Jumping back, Sam tripped on the bench and fell backwards onto the floor. The hologram stepped through the locker into the open space and looked down at the sprawled scientist, who was now glaring at his friend.

"Gee, sorry Sam. I was just exploring the base. I generally find it easier to walk through than around things that aren't really there."

"You've been exploring? I have a life and death mission in a couple hours that I know nothing about, I need any information." Sam got up and began to dress in the green BDUs he found in the locker.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you what we know so far. Ziggy is still processing information and calculating potential actions during the mission. She's blowing circuits trying to figure out all the variables." Al scanned then smacked the handlink and continued as Sam made his way toward the infirmary "Apparently the mission you are about to embark on is very important to the SGC. The planet contains a large naquadah mine, a element that give Earth a great defensive advantage. So abandoning the mission is out of the question. In the original history, a large group of Jaffa captured SG-1. They were taken off-world by a mother ship so a rescue team was unable to find them. Capt Carter died during a violent session of interrogation, the rest of the team escaped in a cargo ship after several days of being imprisoned with no food and little water."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible." Sam gasped as he stepped through the door into the infirmary.

"What's horrible?" asked a small but lively woman, he assumed was Doctor Fraiser.

"Um, nothing. I was...um, just talking to myself."

"Talking to yourself? Well if you say so, though it looked to me as if you were having a conversation with an invisible man." The doctor smiled and gestured for him to sit on one on the tables.

"You are closer than you think, gorgeous." Al said in a voice that would rival any cheap soap-opera romancer.

As Dr. Fraiser turned to grab something off of a cart Sam muttered "Al! Al! Earth to Albert."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sam. Just a second..." Al craned his head as if concentrating very hard. "Gushie is calling me back, something about an overload in Ziggy's circuit board. I'll be right back. And if I'm not, good luck." Al pushed a button on the handlink then walked through the imagining chamber door. Sam was left alone to complete the rest of the physical.

The briefing didn't take very long at all. The General just reiterated the details of the mission. To them it was a simple reconnaissance mission, the MALP had shown ruins of a city but it appeared that no one had been there for hundreds of years. Sam knew different, and he was worried. As the General concluded, Sam finally got the urge to speak up "You know, I really think we need to be very careful on this mission. There, um...might be something unexpected waiting to-"

Col O'Neill interrupted the unpracticed warning."Danny, ma' boy, don't be a worry wart. This mission is going to be easy as compared to the last one, you remember the planet with the volcano? I thought you were simply exhilarated to go look at this Goa'uld temple? Two days ago, you couldn't stop talking about the archeo-whatever significance for the whatchamacallit."

"Is there anything else Dr. Jackson?" The impatient General asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he continued "Alright, SG-1, you have a go."

The walk to the gateroom felt like an eternity to Sam. They received their weapons and supply vests and then entered to gateroom through the right side door just as the Stargate activated, sending a wave of unstable energy into the open space of the room. Sam let out a audible gasp and took a step back, his eyes wide with astonishment and wonder.

Capt Carter smiled as she spoke "Daniel, what's going on? You look as though you've never seen the gate activate before."

"Well, you know, I, um, never get tired of it." Sam looked into the blue even horizon as the team made its way up the ramp.

"God speed, SG-1" General Hammond's Texas drawl came over the intercom.

"Thank you General, hold down the fort while we are gone." Col O'Neill said with a wave before stepping into the puddle of water.

As Teal'c and Capt Cater proceeded through the gate, Sam stopped in front of the shimmering pool. He had an image of what lay beyond, what would happen if he didn't change history and none of it was pretty. Taking one last look back, Sam braced himself, held his breath, and took a step through the gate to a unknown world across the galaxy.

* * *

Thanks!

~~Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Thanks for being patient. Please read and review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Weird didn't even begin to cover Stargate travel. Sam felt as if he had waltzed through a deep freezer in order to get to the humid jungle of the planet they now occupied. At first glance, all he saw was the dense green plant life surrounding the gate but at a closer glance the ruins of an old crumbling city stood out. He saw Capt Carter pause in awe of the great scope of the ruins. Tall round pillars stood in a circular pattern around a large stone making the entire place look like a place for Goa'uld worship. Teal'c wore the same stoic face that seemed to always be part of his attire as he scanned the treeline for potential threats. The Colonel had already made a sweep of the immediate area and turned back toward the rest of the team.

"So kids, ready to get started? Daniel, you do your thing. I'm sure these pillars have loads of exciting and earth-shattering information, no pun intended. Teal'c, stay with Daniel and make sure he doesn't kill himself. Carter and I will scope around the place, maybe there is a temple or something deeper into the jungle." Turning, O'Neill and Carter trekked into the jungle, P90s at the ready.

"Ok, Teal'c. I'm going to get started." Sam thanked Al for reminding him to bring the small video recorder they found in Daniel's lab. Pulling it out of his vest pocket, he began to record footage of the pillars and large table as his experience in archeology kicked into gear. Daniel would definitely want to review this later and he needed to do this right.

"This is P3X-624. Dense jungles cover most of the area around the Stargate. Sam and Jack went to scout around. The circular pillars are approximately 20 meters high and 4.5 meters in diameter. Twenty-three of them form a circle with the Stargate at one end and a stone table on the other. The writings on the pillars themselves seem to be history of the people that resided here and their all-powerful god, probably a Goa'uld..."

Sam went on for almost an hour, getting as much of the stonework and writings on the pillars and the table, he hoped it was enough. He also hoped that O'Neill and Carter hadn't gotten into any trouble. Al's warning still rang in his ears.

He pushed the radio button "Jack, Sam? Do you copy?"

"Yes, Daniel. We are here."

"Got anything interesting?"

"Well, we aren't sure just yet. We found a village or what's left of one, there is a lot of overgrowth. A stone path, the only paved one we have seen so far, seems to lead to the side of the mountain."

"Ok. According to the writings on the pillars, there should be a naquadah mine in the general area. Apparently the people mined it until they were defeated and relocated by a neighboring Goa'uld underlord. It could be that the mine is still there."

"Alright, we will go check it out. It shouldn't take us too long. Be back within an hour. O'Neill out."

Sam decided to take a closer look at the table without the video recorder in the way. The element-worn sides featured traditional Goa'uld design with written symbols meaning: power, strength, god, etc. He figured the table was a kind of proclamation of the Goa'uld's territory.

"Well, hello Sam. Looks like you are enjoying yourself."

"Al! How did you-"

"Find you? It was a bugger, seeing as you are on another planet, but we did it. Ziggy had to use massive amounts of power to get a fix on your position. I, um shall we say, persuaded a Senator who knows about the SGC to get us one of those naquadah generators. All it took was a little tampering and suddenly Ziggy is flying! Well not really but I'm sure…"

"Wow, that's great Al! Do you have any more information? I've been trying to keep an eye out but nothing seems unusual."

"Nothing seems unusual? You are on another planet orbiting a sun halfway across the Milky Way. How much more unusual can this place get?"

"You know what I mean."

"No new info. I think we have gleaned everything we could from the mission report. I just stopped by to make sure you were ok, and to see where you were. This is amazing." Al said with a grin.

"Well, you are right, these ruins and the detail of the people's history are amazing. Just think of the archeological possibilities, the knowledge that can be obtained. It's astounding!"

"DanielJackson. Who are you talking to?" Teal'c baritone voice rang out.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Teal'c had walked up behind him and had been listening to one half of a rather unusual conversation.

"Oh, um, Teal'c. I'm just…talking to myself. You know…"

The only response from Teal'c consisted of one raised eyebrow.

"Ok, Teal'c, we good?" Sam looked at the tall Jaffa and then glanced at Al, who was sporting his usual grin.

After a moment's pause Teal'c replied "Indeed" and turned back in the direction of the Stargate.

"What are you looking at?" Sam tartly asked the grinning hologram.

"Even though you hate it, I rather enjoy watching you get out of the whole 'talking to the hologram thing."

As Al finished speaking the ring platform, which was only about 20 meters away, activated. Teal'c whirled around pointed his staff weapon and waited for the rings to retract. At first they didn't see anything so Sam walked toward it, his curiosity peaking. The only thing the rings had left behind was a small round softball sized object. Suddenly a bright flash of light emitted from the ball. Everything went black as Sam's body hit the ground.

* * *

Thanks! :)

~~Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry its been a while, moving across the country and starting classes again kinda took priority. Thanks for the reviews, it really makes my day.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A sudden rush of pain told Sam that he was still alive. A quick mental inventory of his limbs and vital organs yielded nothing serious but his headache wouldn't let him open his eyes quite yet. A low groan and cough to his left let him know that Jack was there too, hopefully the team hadn't been separated.

He should have anticipated this, he knew what would happen to them and now it was up to him to get them out of here. Finally sitting up, he opened his eyes and looked around, to his left lay Samantha Carter and Jack, who still looked mostly unconscious but at least they were alive. Teal'c stood near the barred door of what looked like a fairly roomy holding cell. There were no windows, and the floor and the walls were made of a very solid metal.

"DanielJackson. You are awake." Teal'c baritone voice rang through the cell.

"Yeah, I think so. My head really hurts. What happened?"

"We were hit with a Goa'uld shock grenade, a Tok'Kal. It came through the ring platform from a ship.

"Where are we exactly?"

"It appears we are in a Goa'uld mothership."

"Okay, that's good to know. Now we have to get out of here." Sam ignored the Jaffa's strange sense of humor and crossed his arms.

"Ya'think?" Jack sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a dusty hand.

"Jack. What happened to you guys? Did you find the mine?"

Jack tried to mimic Daniel's voice " 'Hey Jack, glad you're alive.' Daniel, I thought you were supposed to care."

"Sorry, Jack. You know what I mean."

"Well we found the mine, it looks good. We could probably set up some kind of mining operation in the near future. Let's leave the details to the scientists. As for us, we tried reaching you on the radio once we got out of the mine but there was no response."Jack stood up and continued "Coming back into the clearing we saw you and Teal'c on the ground. Unfortunately we were ambushed and knocked out by some kind of stunner. Then I woke up to your dulcet tones in these lovely accommodations."

Jack made his way over to the still form of Capt Carter; putting a hand on her shoulder he gently shook her awake. After just a few seconds the blonde Air Force astrophysicist slowly sat up and glanced around the room. "W-What's going on?"

The Colonel gave her the short explanation of their situation and the four members of SG-1 stood and looked at each other. Sam knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible and because of his unique perspective, it was up to him to figure out how.

"Okay guys, we need a plan and it's got to be a good one." Sam tried to pull together his courage and lay it out on the table, figuratively speaking.

"Yes, I agree." Sam Carter had fully woken up and was rearing for action.

"But now is probably about the time that we are going to be interrogated by some arrogant Goa'uld who will gloat about our capture and threaten bodily harm. Am I right?" Jack O'Neill had the prisoner routine down to the't'. Sam wondered if being captured by the Goa'uld was similar to the time O'Neill had spent in the Iraqi prison.

Almost as if on cue, the team heard the thudding of Jaffa boots down the long hallway coming toward their cell. Five armed guards stopped in front of the door, the marks on their forehead were unfamiliar but the looks on their faces were.

"I am Sefu. I am the First Prime to Queen Sopdet. You are her prisoners and will answer to Her Majesty." Entering the cell, the guards roughly pushed SG-1 and escorted them down the hall.

Teal'c spoke softly to his teammates "Sopdet used to be a very powerful leader under Apophis until recently when she lost a great battle and many of her Jaffa warriors. Since that time, she has been trying to win back his loyalty and support." The team entered a large throne room as Teal'c concluded "She is ruthless but she doesn't have many warriors that are still loyal to her."

The blue streaks along the window verified that they were flying through hyperspace. Sopdet sat on a large chair near the far edge of the room, dark brown hair framed high cheek bones and wild hazel eyes, her ornate blue-green gown boasted of her large ego. The Goa'uld stood and stepped toward group as the Jaffa roughly pushed the team to their knees.

At first she just stood in front of them, almost as if she required a dramatic pause for effect. Then the disembodied spoke "I have heard of you, Tau'ri, teaming up with this shol'va was not a wise decision. Teal'c, you have caused much trouble for your god Apophis. He will be pleased to learn that I have captured you and those that have defied him. Now I wonder what you were doing on one of my planets. " Walking up to Jack, Sopdet slowly ran a ribbon device covered hand down the side of his face. "You will tell me what I need to know."

* * *

Hey, did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. :)

Thanks!

~~Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back. ****This chapter was difficult for me to write. **I hope you enjoy. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"How do you get past the barrier to your gate?" Sopdet measured up Jack O'Neill. "You will tell me; otherwise I might become impatient with you."

Jack's eyes filled with defiance as the Goa'uld stood in front of him; her over-bearing sneer only casting preverbal gasoline on the preverbal fire. The colonel snapped back "Yeah, good luck with that. I've been told I'm very stubborn." Sam Beckett let out a small gasp as the Goa'uld slapped Jack, leaving a circle impression on his cheek. That small noise brought her attention to the leaper, attention that he was sure he didn't want.

"And you? You must be the intelligent one. You do not look like a warrior and you would not be here if you were less than average. Just know that you cannot out think me. Your human intelligence is tiny when compared to my experience." Sopdet stood in front of Sam, her ribbon device covered hand hovering over his forehead. Suddenly a bright light began to glow from it, pain clouded his vision, he couldn't get away from it, he couldn't do anything. His limbs wouldn't move, he couldn't cry out. Time had stopped, all he felt was the pain. Only seconds went by but it could have been hours, the light stopped and he fell to his hands gasping for breath. Panting and trying to regain his sense of self, he heard Samantha cry out and Jack shout some profanity about the Goa'uld's mother.

Sopdet stared at Sam, who was still breathing fast "You are worried for your teammates, are you not? You should be." She walked up behind Samantha, grabbed her by the nape of her neck, pulled her to a half standing position and held the ribbon device ominously above her forehead. The captain didn't move at all, her eyes stared only at the gold device that was capable of much tourture.

"You do not yet know the meaning of pain." Sopdet threw Samantha to the ground. To the Jaffa guards she commanded "Take them back to the holding cell."

As they were being pushed out the door, Sam cast one glance over his shoulder at the Goa'uld. She was still standing in the center of the room. A wave of fear hit him as the Goa'uld's eyes flashed and she grinned as though she enjoyed his distress.

A rough shove from the Jaffa left the team sprawling on the floor of the cell. Teal'c recovered quickly and made a lunge for the door but all he got for his trouble was a sore shoulder and a deeper scowl from the Jaffa.

"What? No room service?" Jack yelled as he clamored up and made his way to the frustrated Teal'c. Sam remained laying, eyes closed, with his back again the cold hard floor, his head still pounding. "Daniel? You okay?" Samantha put one hand on his shoulder and the other gently on his forehead. A low groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes to see her worried face and someone he did not expect. Standing next to her was a man, a man in a funny purple suit.

Relief flooded over him as Sam gasped "Al!" speaking before he thought about what he was saying.

"Al?" Samantha turned her head and sent a worried glance at Jack who frowned.

"Al-all…all I need is a nap…and I'll be great." Sam gave a soft smile. The confused look that Jack and Samantha gave him confirmed that they believed he had lost his marbles. Sam drew himself up and shuffled to the corner of the room. Trying to look like he was going to take a nap, Sam positioned himself so he could talk to Al, who was currently wandering around the cell, humming a tune that sounded like "Peggy Sue."

Sam curled up on the ground, turned his back on the team who were talking in low voices and whispered to the hologram. "I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, me neither. After you guys were ambushed, I didn't think we could ever find you again and even now I think we are pushing the power to the limit. Ziggy is using so much power to maintain the connection, so I can't stay long. I just wanted to make sure you…well you know, were still alive and give you help if you need it."

"Well, I should be fine. Feels like my head is going to explode though, the Goa'uld used some hand device that emitted a light energy. I'm pretty sure it scrambled my brain worse than leaping does." Sam sighed. "We need to find the way out."

"According to the ship's schematics, there should be a hanger for small transport shi…" Al stuttered and smacked the handlink. "..ships several floors below you. I think your best bet would be to escape the cell and make your way there."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam was talking louder than before causing the Teal'c, Samantha and Jack, who were sitting next to the wall by the door, to give him a worried look. Turning his head, Sam gave a forced chuckle at the group and muttered something about the voices in his head.

Boots thudded down the hall, the sound as ominous as a distant thundercloud. Sam drew himself up from the corner and joined the team by the door. Five Jaffa stopped, opened the door and entered the cell, staff weapons in hand. Pointed at Samantha, the leader said "Take her."

He couldn't let that happen, it was the reason he was here: to protect her, so he did the next thing that popped into his head. Sam stepped in front of the guard. "No, don't. Take me instead."

The First Prime seemed less than amused and even less in a negotiating mood. An elbow connected with Sam's face, sending him sprawling. Grunting at the guards, the Jaffa said "Him too."

"No!" Both Teal'c and Al cried out at the same time. The former first prime took action where the hologram could not, and leapt at the large guard, who punched him in the solar plexus. He dropped to the floor like a rock in a river.

Samantha let out a small gasp as the guards pulled her off the floor and pushed her out of the cell. Sam Beckett tried to get himself together as the Jaffa dragged him roughly across the floor by the arms. His head hurt again, the sharp pounding increased so much that he didn't notice Al the hologram flicker and fade away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. They encourage me to write faster. :)

Have a totally awesome day!

~~Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back. Sorry about the wait...I know, I feel bad about making you wait so long. But now its here...happy day. :)**

**A/N: Due to some embarassing spelling errors, I've revised it...sorry about that. I'm short on sleep. **

**Thanks for tuning in! Review please?**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

The Jaffa guards did not bring Sam Beckett and Samantha Carter to the throne room from earlier, but instead a smaller room that looked equipped to handle prisoners and any type of interrogation one could think of. There were chains on the walls, a whip hanging from a hook and several sticks with a three point prong on the end. And if Sam knew anything, he knew that these types of devices were never a good sign for people in their situation.

The Jaffa guards had dumped Sam right next to Samantha in the center of the room, where they both now kneeled. Samantha's eyes were wide as she looked at the instruments of torture, but her jaw was strong and set in determination. Sam had been in a multitude of predicaments during his many leaps but none of them compared to what could and probably would happen next. He was scared, truly and utterly terrified. The enemy they faced was ruthless. He didn't know how they would get away. It was up to him, he had to free this team because it was there job to save the rest of the world, if not the galaxy.

He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he was sure that was only sound in the room. At first, it seemed to be a staring game; the Jaffa guards stood stone faced as Sefu, the First Prime, strutted in. The tall Jaffa leaned in close to them and got right to the point.

"Here is your one chance to forgo this interrogation. Tell me Tauri: how do you disable the barrier that blocks your Stargate?"

Sam, who had limited experience dealing with alien interrogation, did not say anything. Samantha, however, was quite vocal in her objections to the Jaffa's requests. "You won't get anything from us, why bother trying? You will never find out how to get to Earth."

Sefu did not take kindly to the defiance and back handed the side of her head. She rolled with it, but the blow still knocked her halfway to the ground. The Jaffa straightened up and motioned to another one of the guards, who brought one of the three pronged stick. Sam didn't know what it did, but he could definitely tell by the way Samantha stiffened, that it wasn't going to be good.

"The Rod of Anguish will bring forth the answer in time and I rather enjoy the process." Sefu gripped the rod and maneuvered it so it was only inches from Samantha. Dark eyes burning with cruelty, the Jaffa thrust the rod against her side. Her screams cut through the otherwise silent room as the painful energy coursed through her, producing a yellowish light out of her eyes and mouth. Thankfully the rod was lifted away, but those few seconds of contact seemed like an eternity, as the woman Sam was trying to save, bent underneath the pain of torture.

Not five seconds had passed before Sefu pressed it against her again, this time for a longer period. The ordeal left Samantha shaking, gasping for breath, but still demonstrating a look of such determination and defiance that Sam could almost feel it radiating off of her. The Jaffa sported a small smirk, as if amused by them, and then spoke to Sam "How about now? Tell me how to get through the barrier or will you let your friend be tortured again?"

Sam didn't know how to respond, his experience in this exact situation was limited for obvious reasons. He glanced over at Samantha who had struggled back up to a kneeling position. Her eyes were full of pain but there was also deep courage and a quiet strength. Taking a page out of Jack O'Neill's book, Sam replied "Go to hell."

Sam barely got the words out before a hot pain connected with his abdomen. Time stood still, his world consisted solely of pain, indescribable and unimaginable pain. He screamed, a desperate cry for deliverance, he couldn't contain it.

Finally, relief sweet relief; his heart was pounding, his lungs panting for air. But the break didn't last long, again the rod touched his side and again he was screaming. Another short pause, and then again. After the third session ended, he could feel the energy aftershocks coursing through his system. His legs, arms and back muscles twitched as he crumpled on his hands and knees.

He could hear Samantha swear under her breath as Sefu straightened and turned his back on them. "You are being less than cooperative but I expected this. In time, you will comply"

"W-why should we tell you anythi-ng? You're just going to ha-nd us over to A-pophis anyway." Sam demanded trying to use as much vocal strength as he could muster, causing their captor's frown to deepen.

The punch came out of nowhere, causing Sam him to fall sideways again. Blood dripped down a split lip as he pulled his aching body back to a sitting possition. Sefu sauntered away from them and answered "Our Lady Sopdet doesn't need to explain herself to lower beings. You are her prisoners and you will do what she demands of you." Sefu put down the stick, grabbed a coiled whip that was hanging on the wall and advanced on the beaten teammates. "Ready to answer yet? Do you wish to spare your friend the coming pain?"

The abused pair didn't say anything, and the Jaffa didn't wait long to reinforce his demands. With a resounding crack, he brought the heavy whip across Samantha's back once, then twice. Tears fell down Sam's face as she let out a cry that broke his heart. He was slowly losing the will to resist giving the Jaffa what he wanted.

Sam's attention focused entirely on the scene in front of him as the whip was brought down again and again, that he didn't notice a figure appear almost out of thin air.

"Sam... Sam!" Al's voice reached the distraught Sam, who took a second to comprehend what he was seeing. The hologram stood only a few feet away from them, wearing a battered and worried look on his face.

"Al! Help!" Sam desperately cried out to his friend in a louder voice than he thought possible. The yell was enough for Sefu to stop and look at the scientist, who appeared to be to be calling out to a person that didn't exist.

Sefu took a step toward Sam "You asking for help? There is no help for you." The distraction gave Samantha a small chance to recover. She collapsed and lay prone, her shaky breath rasped against the floor. While giving Al a look of desperation, Sam lifted a hand and stroked her sweat soaked blonde hair, trying to comfort himself as well as her. There was only so much abuse that the human body could take.

Almost as if on cue, another Jaffa guard came to the door. Sam didn't hear much of what he had to say, but it sounded like the 'royal pain the ass,' as Jack and Al would both label her, required the First Prime's attendance immediately. Two of the guards and Sefu, after barking an order to the others, left the room in a hurry. That left only three Jaffa in the room.

"Sam! Now's your chance. Just overpower these guards and then you can get out-ah here!" Al was much more aware of the situation than Sam, who was kneeling over his bloodied companion. "Sam! Come on!" Al's call snapped him out of his daze and launched him into action mode.

As the first guard advanced to do who know's what, Sam swung a well placed punch into the surprised Jaffa's solar plexus. Dragging the man down to the ground by the arm, he grabbed the staff weapon and knocked him out. Spinning with the staff weapon with a finesse that would impress even Teal'c, he fired on the two others near the door who were just a bit slow to react to the situation.

"Get him…good punch…go for the weapon….that's it! Good job!" Al flew through an interesting string of commentary and odd hand motions as the short fight played out. The hologram turned and gestured toward the door. "Alright, now let's get out of here."

Sam wasted no time. He stripped off his long sleeve black shirt, leaving just a black undershirt, and wrapped it around Samantha trying to protect her wounds as best he could. She was still mostly conscious, which was beneficial since he was still a bit unfamiliar with Goa'uld ships and technology. He helped her up, gently grabbing her waist with his left hand and bringing her right arm around his neck. She was able to remain in a standing position as long as he supported most of her weight. She didn't say anything, but her watery blue eyes filled with gratitude and a hope of escape as they hobbled out of the room, leaving behind the place where they had suffered so much pain.

**

* * *

**

**Loved it? Hated it? Want me to write faster? Let me know!**

P.S. Check out my one shot/song fic from SGA called "Into the West" :)

**Thanks!**

**~~Gracie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Sorry about the wait...busy and emotionally taxing last couple weeks. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em up. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Sam Beckett's sore back and abdomen protested the act of supporting Capt. Samantha Carter's weight; in fact his body probably would have protested any movement at all. Pushing thoughts of back massages and hot tubs aside for the time being, he took a left down the hall toward Al. The hologram stood with the handlink in front of him, a look of intense concentration on his face as he studied the layout and possible scenarios.

The guards he had taken down would soon be found, if they hadn't been already. Jaffa would flood the area and he had to get as far away as possible. He didn't pay attention to where Al was leading them; he only focused on getting there as fast as they could, just keeping his body moving in the right direction.

Sam was weaponless and that could be a problem considering what they were up against, but he couldn't carry a staff while supporting Samantha and negotiating the network of the space ship. It would have slowed them down. Their main concern was actually being spotted and recaptured. Getting back to the others without being seen would give them all the best chance of escaping the ship alive. Even now his focused intelligent mind was forming plans again different scenarios they could encounter.

They rounded corners and worked their way through a labyrinth of hallways and various rooms for ten or so minutes before Samantha spoke again through labored breathing. "Daniel? I think I got it... I should be able to walk…on my own. The pain isn't too bad."

Samantha had strength in her voice that was developed from years in the United States Air Force but he could tell she was lying. He didn't think she should be putting too much strain on her torn back or there would be permanent damage to the skin as well as some of the muscles. But carrying her decreased their speed and increased their chances of being discovered. So, against his better judgment as a medical professional, Sam let her down. She grimaced with pain as she took a few steps, but settled into a stiff gait as they continued down the hall. He led the way toward Al, whose worried glance shifted between them, the hallway, and the handlink.

Before Sam could ask, Al offered a short explanation of where they were going "Ziggy was able to upload Goa'uld ship schematics from the SGC. I'm taking you past a supply room, then the back way to the prison cell. After that we can head to the cargo ship bay. I also suggest, if we have time, to set some explosives by the hyperdrive, so you can fly outa here while they are distracted. If we-"

Samantha spoke again in a more quizzical tone, interrupting Al with a question that Sam was hoping not to have to answer "What happened back there? One minute we were surrounded and then the next, all three guards were on the ground. When did _you_ learn to fight like that?"

Sam didn't quite know what to say. Dr. Daniel Jackson, the geeky archeologist with allergies that she knew would not have be able to take down the three Jaffa guards in that situation. A number of excuses ran through his head so he just picked one, "An adrenaline rush, plus Teal'c has been working with me. Hadn't had a chance to practice those moves yet." Sam flashed a quick grin then sobered again as they kept moving "I just wanted to get you out alive."

The look Samantha threw at him suggested that his story wasn't one-hundred percent plausible but she didn't say anything else. Al however, just kept talking, thankfully answering questions that Sam couldn't really ask out loud without looking like a complete nutcase.

"You probably have some questions, I'll try to answer them but we have to keep moving. We had to bring in some specialists to help increase Ziggy's power output but we got it done. So I'll be here a bit longer than last time. Wait! We have to turn here…Now I found out that the Goa'uld can't see me but she can hear me. Not clearly, but I messed with her a bit, to a point where she called the guards away from your interrogation to help figure out what was going on. A genius moment on my part." Al grinned with sparkling eyes and kept chatting "What a knockout! I kinda like the whole bad girl thing. Reminds me of my second wife before she... well, never mind. Oh, here's the storage room."

Sam put on the breaks and entered the supply room cautiously. It wasn't very big, about the size of a college dorm room, but the crates contained what they needed. Opening a box he took out an object that he recognized as a zat gun. Grabbing an extra one, as well as a few time-detonation bombs and grenades, he stored them in his pants pocket and turned to Samantha. She had obtained a zat gun as well as a staff weapon and now was resting on a pile of crates, a look of great weariness on her face. Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; we will get out of here."

"It's not that. I know we will find a way out of here now. An hour ago, I was sure we weren't going to get out of there. But now I just have this feeling that something or someone stepped in gave us second chance."

Sam smiled, she was closer than she thought. "Well, let's not waste it."

"I'm just so tired. You wouldn't happen to have an Aspirin with you?" She managed a small smile.

"Sorry, no. But we should get moving again, before your body decides it doesn't want to continue anymore."

"Wait, Sam! There's a patrol coming this way." He turned toward Al who stood in the hallway. Sam put his finger to his lips and listened. Coming down the hallway was the unmistakable sound of clunking armor. He helped Samantha up from the box and they moved to hide behind the large stack of crates. His hand rested against the cold metal, his heat pounded in his chest as they waited for the danger to pass. Sure enough, three Jaffa stampeded past the small room, right through the smirking Al.

After a minute for caution sake, Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Taking Samantha's arm gently, they made a move for the door and the now equipped duo left the temporary security of the supply room.

The route they took to the prison cell was short and clear of Jaffa, yet Sam kept expecting to see guards around every corner. He felt jumpy and even a bit paranoid, but the usual supportive presence of Al and the drive to escape fueled his body and mind. The thought of saving Samantha and the team kept him going. He watched as Al disappeared and centered in on the hallway by the cell, ahead of them. He shouted back "Sam! There is only one guard here, standing to the left of the cell door."

Sam motioned Samantha to silence as he took out his zat gun. Then he crept along the wall and poked his head around the corner. The guard didn't see him, which Sam was thankful for. Acting quickly, he whipped around the corner and fired the snake-like gun. He saw the guard shake with electricity and then slump to the ground. Taking Samantha, they jogged down the hall to the door.

"Well, it's about damn time." Jack said with almost a sense of relief once he saw who it was. "You guys ok?"

Samantha limped over, leaned the staff weapon against the wall and started working on the control panel next to the door. "Nothing a little stay in the infirmary wouldn't fix."

"Oh yeah, Doc Fraiser sticking needles in your butt. Sounds like fun."

"I'm glad you are here." Teal'c looked genuinely relieved.

"Well I am too." Samantha smiled as the door made a whooshing sound and opened.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Sam handed Jack the extra zat gun and the staff weapon to Teal'c. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review's make my day! :)**

~~Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Again, I apologize for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sam Beckett rather enjoyed working with the members of SG-1. They had a certain chemistry, one that could only have developed through the deep respect they had for one another and the dangerous missions they completed. He had a feeling that if, no, _when_ they got back to the SGC they would make a difference in the galaxy.

Their relationship was very similar to the one he had with Al. Sam had been thrown into countless different lives, problems and situations and Al had been by his side during every one. Thinking back to his very first leap he smiled, remembering when he had to fly that fighter plane. Al helped him through and Sam had lived to tell the tale. Though now that he thought about it, he didn't have anyone to tell it to. He smiled at the thought, but was rushed back to the present by Al, who had made an unexpected right turn. Shaking his head of the memories, he brought his focus back into the present situation. If he wanted to be able to have the opportunity to remember this leap, first he would have to survive it.

He turned his head to glance at the wearied team that followed him. Samantha walked painstakingly in front of Teal'c, who was keeping an eye on her and lending a hand when she faltered. Jack held up the back, but didn't seem to want to stay there.

"You know, I'm glad you have a plan and all. You are doing a fine job, but I'd kinda like to know where we are going." Jack O'Neill complained in a harsh whisper while trying to get past the others to be in front. However, the narrow hallway plus the large presence of Teal'c prevented him from achieving his goal.

Sam had no idea how far it was to the engine room but he had confidence that Al would get them there without any hic-ups. However, Jack as the commanding officer would want to know the plan. Turning his head just a bit, he said in a fast but low voice "We are going to cause a little distraction in the engine room. Then we are going to fly out of here in a cargo ship. Sound good?"

Jack crinkled his brow and grunted his approval. At least that's what Sam hoped it meant.

The team, led by Al the hologram, exited the small hallway and entered one of the main corridors. Al's bright red suit stuck out against the gold walls and black floor. Suddenly the project observer stopped in his tracks. Sam didn't notice and ended up walking though the hologram. Giving a sigh of frustration, Sam halted the team with a raise of his arm. The team drew up short of the stressed scientist.

"Daniel? What's the hold up?"

Sam looked back at Al. Teal'c had stopped right where Al had been standing. All Sam could see was Al's head, shoulders and arms, rest of obscured by the tall Jaffa. The hologram smacked handlink with his palm causing a series of beeping noises.

Once Al looked up from the screen, he quickly stepped away and blurted out an objection to being walked through. Sam didn't pay attention to his best friend's complaint. The urgency of the situation demanded his full concentration, wanting to know the cause of the halt, he gave Al a demanding look.

"You know, Sam. Um…I was pretty sure I knew where we were going and I had it all planned out. But now I'm not so sure. I think we took a wrong turn. The engine room should be right here…" Al's voice trailed off.

"Al! We don't have time for this." Sam blurted out. Thinking quickly, he pivoted to face the rest of the team, his mind retracing the group's steps for the correct route. The team, however, stood staring at him. Both Samantha and Jack sported equal looks of concern and confusion, while a raised eyebrow was the only change of Teal'c's normal facial expression.

"Um…hey guys. We took a wrong turn." Sam tried to laugh but it turned into a half-hearted chuckle that dribbled off into an awkward silence.

Shifting his eyes back from Teal'c to Samantha and finally resting on Jack. "So let's turn around and take the next left." He dictated to the colonel, whose look questioned the scientist's leadership qualities and sanity.

"Come on. Let's go, we don't have all day." Sam walked past the team toward the hallway he had pointed out. Even without turning his head he could see and feel the three team members' hesitation, but eventually he heard something that gave him a spark of hope. Samantha let out a sigh and then strode to catch up to him as best she could.

The reluctant colonel and the proud Jaffa soon trekked after them. Sam gave a little smile and hoped that they wouldn't think by the time this was over Daniel went permanently crazy.

A left turn and a little jaunt down the next corridor brought them to the engine room. Poking his head around corner, Sam could see only one guard standing in the doorway. Sam sent a look to Al, trying to motion the hologram to go scout ahead of them. Al blanked for a second before pushing a button on the handlink while muttering to himself. Centering inside the engine room, he yelled back "There are two big guys- one by the door and another inside. This could be tricky."

Sam stepped back from the corner and whispered to Jack. "One guard by the door and I'm sure there is another one inside the room."

The team stood there in silence for a second before Jack took the initiative. He took off around the corner at a sprint, zat gun at the ready. Without hesitation Sam dashed after him.

Jack caught the first guard unprepared, and the Jaffa fell with the unnatural electric whiz. The second guard had a bit more time to prepare his weapon. The hefty Jaffa let out a blast from the staff weapon. The yellow energy beam missed Jack by a hair and burnt a black hole in the corridor wall. Sam made it in time to see the guard fall with the blue electricity of Jack's zat gun.

"See that wasn't so hard." Jack had just finished explaining when a blaring siren sounded throughout the halls and the rest of the ship. The colonel glanced at Samantha, Sam and then at Teal'c "Did I do that?"

"Colonel O'Neill you are correct. I believe that is the alarm." Teal'c said urgently. "We must hurry."

"Daniel, what's your plan?" Samantha approached the consol to join Sam, who was looking at the energy readings from the power source and doing some mental calculations. He didn't have time to explain everything, so he just ignored the captain's question.

"Told you it was just a matter of time before he went permanently wacko." Jack said as he looked at Teal'c, who didn't deny his statement.

Disregarding the colonel's comment Sam said "Teal'c, Jack. Please watch the door."

He pulled five timer bombs out of the pockets in his cargo-style BDU pants, each were about the size of a tennis ball. Luckily, they were fairly easy to figure out. A couple clicks of the almond shaped buttons and the devices were ready.

Al had said the cargo ship bay was close and it would only take five or so minutes to get there. He put the one with the shortest time next to the hyperdrive engine. The others that were left he placed around the large power source. The latter would go off in sixteen minutes, if he programed them correctly.

Glancing around the room, Sam asked "The hyperdrive will blow in eight or so minutes. After that we have another eight minutes before the power source detonates. We are going to head to the ship bay now and fly out of here before the second explosion destroys the ship. Ready?"

"The route to the ship bay is clear. You should have enough time to get there" mentioned Al, who was standing close by.

Teal'c checked the corridor, and then gave one quick nod of his head. Quickly and carefully, Sam activated the timers.

Leading the way out of the engine room, Sam followed Al's direction and took a right, continuing the opposite way from which they had come. If Al's schematics were correct, it was basically a straight shot to the closest ship bay. He had a good feeling; they were so close to going home. He relished the thought of a good night's sleep and planned on taking a well deserved nap on the way back to Earth.

The blaring alarm still sounded through the halls, reminding them of the urgency of the situation. Their footsteps seemed to echo as they jogged down the long hallway and to Sam it seemed that the beating of his heart could compete with the piercing alarm. They were just about halfway down when a patrol of ten Jaffa guards entered the corridor about twenty meters ahead of them. The Jaffa in the lead let out a yell and turned his staff weapon on the team.

"Get down!" Jack grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt and threw him toward the wall, out of harm's way, just in time. Half a second later, an energy blast whizzed by where the scientist had been standing.

The four members of SG-1 were against the sides of the hallway. Sam could see Samantha kneeling behind a protrusion in the wall, her zat gun firing at the party of Jaffa. Teal'c stood over her; his staff weapon had already brought down two of the guards.

The electric whiz of the zats sounded as Jack crouched and activated his gun, his demeanor radiating the USAF colonel that he was. He brought the enemy count down to half a dozen left, but they were still outnumbered and reinforcements would probably show up at any moment to flank them. They would either be recaptured or killed in the crossfire.

Sam peaked out from against the wall and fired his zat, but met with no success. He didn't know what to do. Their path was blocked.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Want to give friendly advice? Let me know and Review Please! **

**~Gracie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wait for iiiitttt! Here it is...a new chapter. Thanks for your patience.**

** As always, please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

An energy beam shot from a staff weapon flew by Sam's head. Involuntary reflexes took control and he fell back against the wall, hard. He felt the heat from the yellow energy as it passed by, too close for comfort. He had to do something and do it fast or else they would be dead. Al stood next to the wall, the grimace on his face evidence of the dire situation they faced.

"Any more bright ideas, Al?" Sam glared at the hologram and then shot his zat down the hallway.

"Sorry, no. It would take too much time to retrace your steps. You are going to have to fight your way out of this."

"We are injured and all-around tired. I don't think...wait..."

All of a sudden Sam remembered the grenades that he had grabbed from the storage room. His eyes widened and he drew a sharp intake of breath as he realized this opportunity. He hastily reached in his pocket and took out one of the explosive devises. It was much smaller than the time detonation bombs and he hadn't really needed them for the hyperdrive. Now seemed like an excellent time to utilize them. He was unsure the amount of time he had once he activated the grenade but he figured they had nothing else to lose.

He pushed and held the two buttons that would trigger the grenade, his thumb and fingers shaking with the effort and nervous energy. As he stood up, he shouted to his teammates "Fire in the hole!"

Using he best pitchers throw, he hurled the grenade toward their enemy. He didn't notice the energy blasts coming his way, nor rest of SG-1 yelling for him to take cover. Al shouted his encouragement and then ducked out of the way, Sam didn't have time to wonder why.

Once the grenade was thrown, Sam dove back to the side of the corridor; just barely missing a hit from an energy blast. Breathing fast, he curled against the wall, hands over his head, hoping that they would all be alive and unhurt after the explosion. He assumed the rest of the team had their wits about them to do the same.

The time it took for the grenade to fly through the air seemed to pass in slow motion. The grenade landed and bounced several times in the middle of the circle of Jaffa. Finally, after several anxious seconds, the explosion rocked the hallway. Bits of dust and shrapnel flew down the hall in either direction, covering the walls and the floor. Sam felt the heat of the flames on his back, but the distance had been enough that the team remained unhurt.

After the dust settled, Jack peaked his head around the corner, then stood up and walked the few feet to Sam. The scientist remained curled against the wall, but had lifted his head to glance at his handiwork. Jack patted Sam's shoulder. "Good job, Danny-boy."

Sam felt himself being grabbed by the arm and hauled to his feet by the colonel. Sweat glistened on Jack's face, but the colonel was grinning as he said "You continue to surprise me."

Past Jack stood a beaming Al. His smile exuded a joy and relief that they were safe. "Excellent work, Sam."

Sam smiled back and then turned to look at the other two members of the team. Teal'c stood with his staff weapon ready, peering down the hallway, making sure they were not surprised with more unwanted company. Samantha looked exhausted but relieved as she leaned against the wall, her breath coming in soft pants.

"Alright, we don't have any more time to lose. Let's go, kiddies." Jack took off down the hall toward where the Jaffa guards had been standing. The Jaffa were all dead, the explosion made their blood covered faces unrecognizable. Luckily the hallway, though blackened, was still intact.

SG-1 didn't stay to see if the reinforcements would arrive. They walked carefully through the blackened portion of hallway and then quickened the pace as they continued toward their destination. They did have time to deal with any more patrols of Jaffa, so Sam kept his mind concentrated on and ready for the next step.

Barely a minute had pasted before the hyperdrive exploded. Sam felt the ship shake with the force of the explosion and then the quick tug of inertia as they dropped out of hyperspace. Al grinned, a nonverbal congratulation for their plan in motion.

In less than eight minutes and this place would be blown to bits. Eight minutes and they would either be dead or free from this headache of a rescue mission.

The team heard a deep female voice, booming and echoing down the halls. Queen Sopdet spoke over the ship's public address system. "Tau'ri! You cannot escape. There is nowhere for you to go. My guards will hunt you down and kill your team. Except one," She paused, probably for dramatic effect. "That one will be a witness to my wrath and almighty power in ways they cannot imagine. Surrender now and all of you will be spared, for the moment."

SG-1 did not stop or slow their pace to think about the Goa'uld's words. Jack kept them pressing onward, for which Sam was grateful.

"You should be getting close to the ship hanger. Ziggy has calculated the blast radius and the time it will take you to get out of range. In order to survive, you have to get in that cargo ship and out of the hanger in less than three minutes!" Al said, every now and then centering in to keep pace with them.

Sam's hopes rose just a bit as they turned the corner into the ship's hanger. Rows and rows of grey death gliders took up the majority of the space. Their pointed wings and hawk-like nose mysterious and intimidating in the dim light of the ship bay. Sam would have loved the chance to check one of them out, but time was of the essence.

"We only have a few minutes! Which one?" Sam asked through labored breathing.

"This tel'tak will indeed serve our needs." Teal'c led the team toward the far side of the hanger to the few cargo ships that were available.

Soon the team piled into the flight deck, staring out the large front window. Sam tried to take in the complexity of the tel'tak itself. The inside shared similarities with the hat'ak but on a smaller scale. The many hieroglyphs on the walls amazed the scientist, and he had to resist the urge to study them further.

All of a sudden, a dozen Jaffa warriors stormed the hanger and surrounded the cargo ship, their staff weapons firing. The first few blows connected and the small tel'tak vibrated and shook with the force of the assault.

Teal'c sat at the controls and raised the shield. The repetitive staff blasts had little effect against the protection of the shield, for which Sam was thankful. Teal'c must have activated something else because the huge hanger doors began to open. Sam gasped in awe as the black backdrop of space finally became visible behind the shimmery force field protecting the bay from space.

In just a matter of seconds Teal'c had them off the ground and out of the hanger door into the darkness of space. His experience evident as he flew away from the mother ship as fast as the small tel'tak would carry them.

Sam smiled and took a seat on the floor leaning against the back wall; his knees bent up to rest his arms on. Samantha had taken a seat on the co-pilot's chair.

Jack stood next to Teal'c, hand on the back of the Jaffa's chair, his gaze scanning the front window for threats. "Teal'c, take this baby into hyperspace. Just get us the hell out of here."

A beeping and a small flash of light came from a consol in front of the co-pilot chair, which Samantha brought up to the main display. Her face fell and Jack let out a groan when the team realized what happened. Five yellow dots appeared on screen and began to head for the lone white dot.

The beeping volume increased and a thud sounded on the rear of the tel'tak, causing the ship to shake."

It could only mean one thing. Death gliders.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Now something I would enjoy would be reviews...just press the little button to drop me a line. :)**

**~~Gracie **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! ****Here is the next chapter. **Sorry about the wait, exams, Christmas...well you know. **There should only be one, maybe two, more chapters, hopefully soon.**

******Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas.**  


**As always, please review! Thanks a million!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Another shot from a death glider shook the tel'tak. The shuddering made standing difficult and Sam fell, sprawling onto the floor. The impact caused shooting pains in his previously bruised knees. Sam lay on the floor as the small ship shook, praying that they would make it out of there alive.

"Careful Sam." The scientist lifted his head and looked at his best friend. Al stood right there, handlink in hand and a concerned look on his face. Even if Al couldn't physically do anything, Sam could always count on him for moral support.

"Hold on." said Teal'c, sending the cargo ship into an evasive maneuver, avoiding the majority of the incoming fire. Through the front window, bright yellow streaks of energy from the death gliders lit the dark background of empty space. A few beams connected with their target and again the small ship shook under the strain, sparks flying out of the control panel. The tel'tak had neither weapons nor a shield and the battle was taxing the small ship.

A large streak of bright colored light missed the nose of the vessel by meters, as Sam finally found his feet. He shuffled over and put both hands on the back of Samantha's chair for balance. His spirits sank as he looked at the display. The tel'tak had a bit of a head start but the death gliders were quickly approaching. Soon they would be close enough to get an accurate shot at the tel'tak, an event they probably wouldn't survive. The small cargo ships were not meant for battle conditions.

"Doesn't this thing have a cloak, shield, or something?" Jack asked, his tone stressed.

"The cloak is not engaging." Teal'c grunted, intense concentration visible on his every feature. His excellent piloting skills kept the tel'tak from being blown to bits, but they needed an escape route or plans for a long life were going to be cut short.

"We have jump to hyperspace, now!" Samantha called to Teal'c, as she brought the information up on screen. "Set our destination here, it's the closest planet with a stargate."

Jack turned and looked at Sam "I'm going to trust that your plan will work and make that mother-ship go away." He pivoted back to look out the window "Cuz I don't want to have to around and find out."

After a few seconds of preparation, Teal'c set the small ship into hyperspace. The short tug and feeling of acceleration threw Sam off guard but soon the soft colors and white light of hyperspace filled the front window. The team let out a collective sigh as the damaged ship settled into a smooth flight.

Jack patted Teal'c on the shoulder. "Good work Teal'c, Carter, Daniel."

Sam finally let himself relax as the reality of their escape set in. Putting his back against the closest wall, he slid down into a seated position and rested his forehead on his knees for a moment.

"You did it!" Al let out a chuckle and Sam peaked through his arms at the hologram. Al had lifted both hands and was dancing a little victory dance.

Sam smiled and laid his head back down. Al stopped dancing, walked up to him and squatted down so he was eye level with the scientist. Although he was smiling, his tone was quiet "Great job, Sam." He paused for a moment but then continued "I'm going to go now, but I will be back after you gate back to Earth. Get some rest, you deserve it."

Sam looked at him and gave a small smile back "Thanks for your help Al."

"No problem, kiddo. That's what I'm here for." With a push of a button the hologram walked through the imagining chamber door and was gone.

Sam's body ached. Now that most of his adrenaline induced energy was gone, he finally began feeling the negative effects of the interrogation. The first thing he noticed was his dull headache slowly progressing into a mild migraine, most likely a product of the energy rod or the ribbon device. A throbbing pain came from his back and legs, which were probably covered in bruises. Touching his face yielded a tender spot underneath his eye and a gash above his right eyebrow.

Looking at his quiet teammates did not produce better results. Jack had sustained several bruises and looked like he was nursing quite a headache. Teal'c looked for the most part unhurt but the tired look in his eyes coveted a much needed kelnol'reem.

By far, Samantha had suffered the most. She had a large bruise on the right side of her face, where the Jaffa had punched her. There were probably underlying abrasions and bruises that Sam couldn't see, maybe even a cracked rib or two. His shirt was still tied around her, protecting the majority of the wounds inflicted by the whip. Even on the black cloth of her shirt, Sam could see blood stains.

He had a degree as a medical doctor, but he did not feel that he could perform a proper job of making sure the wounds were clean and bandaged. His shaking hands would do more harm than good. Soon they would be back under the watchful eye of Doc Fraiser and she could do what she did best.

Sam let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes, exhaustion tugged at him. The floor of the ship were hard and uncomfortable but he did not notice. He had gone so long without proper sleep. His last thought, as heavy eyes dragged him down in the land of dreamless sleep, was of home.

* * *

**Want to make my day? Please review! **

**~Gracie :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Sorry it has been forever since I've updated. This semester has been simply crazy, plus I couldn't figure out how to end this story. Here is the last chapter of The Leap Through the Gate. ****Any mistakes are solely my fault.** I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! 

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

_~Project Quantum Leap, New Mexico~_

Al Calavicci walked out of the imaging chamber and gave a short nod of greeting to Gushie, who stood next to the computer consol. The little scientist raced after the project observer who had made a beeline for the washroom.

"Al, sir. Um, Dr. Jackson has requested to speak with you again. I said you were busy but.." Gushie had stepped close enough so that Al could smell his bad breath, reeking of onions and sour milk.

Taking a step back, Al waved his hand in front of his face as if to fan away the odor "Go get a mint, Gushie. Can't a guy take a leak after helping prevent a huge galactic crisis? I'll talk to Jackson after I've used the bathroom and grabbed something to eat."

Gushie looked offended but a beep from Ziggy sent him scurrying back to the consol.

Al turned back as Ziggy's computer generated voice sang out "It is good to see you Admiral Al Calavicci. I assume Dr. Beckett's mission has been a success due to my superior intelligence and genius assistance in this situation."

A voice came from a hallway nearby "Oh, of course, you take all the credit. Never mind my expert knowledge of naquadah power generators and skilled abilities in order to integrate it with your systems, you ego-centric computer. Without me, you would not have been able to help." The sarcastic voice replied, taunting the computer. Dr. Rodney McKay strode into the room, a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

Al looked at the scowling physicist and then at the large computer "Well Sam and I appreciate you both. He'd be dead without your help. Even though the mission isn't over, things are looking on the bright side." Al smirked as he asked. "Now can I use the bathroom and find some food without interruption?" Getting no objection, Al turned and headed for the washroom.

Ten minutes and a ham croissant later, Al headed for the waiting room. Dr. Daniel Jackson sat on the table that stood in the middle of the room. He still wore the white robe they had given him. His shaggy brown hair hung over blue eyes that stared intensely at the project observer as he walked into the room.

"Hello Al."

"Greetings, Dr. Jackson. I trust you are comfortable?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't mind being back home."

Al chuckled "Well that's understandable."

"How did it go today?"

"Not bad. Sam gave us quite a scare but your team is free from the Goa'uld's ship. They stole a cargo ship and are now on the way to planet with a stargate."

"Injuries?"

"Nothing permanent."

"Good. That's great to hear." Daniel gave a relieved sigh, then asked. "When will I be able to go back?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Ziggy says that the major mission in this leap is almost complete. However, the leap out differs every time, so it could be any minute or sometime tomorrow. We really don't have total control over that." Al paused. "I'll be heading back soon to meet Sam. Their estimated flying time was just under 5 hours, if they don't meet resistance, they should be through the gate in no time."

"Then it's just a matter of _time_." said Daniel Jackso as he smiled.

* * *

Torture, pain, panic! Dark images brought Sam Beckett out of sleep in a rush, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He didn't remember much of the dream that woke him; just that he had been running hard, as if chased by the Devil himself. Shaking the memory from his head, he sat up to take in his surroundings.

The colors of hyperspace continued to illuminate the front of the vessel. Teal'c still sat in the pilot's chair, the only other member of SG-1 who was not sleeping. Of course, being a Jaffa, Teal'c did not need sleep. Jack O'Neill lay sprawled on the floor, and Samantha Carter had stretched out in the co-pilot's chair.

"Hey Teal'c" Sam said as he stood up.

"Daniel Jackson. You are awake"

"Yeah, though I have quite a headache. I suppose a long sleep in an actual bed would take care of that." Sam gave a soft chuckle, his gaze fixated on the colors that filled the window.

"Indeed"

The still unfamiliar feeling of the ship's inertia pulled on Sam's body as the cargo ship exited hyperspace.

Sam stood in silence for several minutes, simply taking it all in. The planet below them glittered with a mixture of blues, greens and browns. The image took Sam's breath away. Of all the things he had seen and done, this was something entirely new.

He traveled to another planet, had been abducted and tortured by aliens. Now he was on a space ship above a planet halfway across the galaxy ready to go through a wormhole to travel back to a secret bunker under a mountain in Colorado. The more he thought about it, the more the whole deal seemed like science fiction, but he was beginning to accept it. He should realize that he was not the only one in the galaxy with a top secret project.

He chuckled at the irony as he noticed Jack standing behind him, hands on hips and Samantha sitting up in her chair bringing information up on the screen.

"According to the information here, this planet is controlled by Cronus but he probably hasn't made an official a visit here is decades." Samantha let out an involuntary groan as she shifted in the chair. Sam glanced at her with worried eyes.

"Probably? How did you find that out?" asked Jack as he leaned forward to get a better view at the data.

"It seems as if our friend Sopdet liked to keep tabs on other Goa'uld system lords. She might have been trying to work her way up the Goa'uld corporate ladder, so to speak. Knowledge is power."

"I have located the chapp'ai. It is likely there will be Jaffa nearby, I have activated the clock" Teal'c said as he brought the small ship into the planet's atmosphere. The cargo ship flew with little trouble, which Sam was thankful for.

The early morning sun glinted off the snow of the nearby mountains as the Teal'c piloted the ship to land near the stargate. The area in the vicinity of the stargate was void of people.

"Okay, kiddos. Let's go. There's no place like home." Jack O'Neill gave a lop-sided grin. "Teal'c, I want to you to go down to the DHD and dial home. Carter, get the communication-thingy working."

As Teal'c left the ship, Samantha got the communicator online, her fingers working miracles on the control keys.

"It's ready to go, sir." Samantha said as she carefully turned around. At the sound of the kawoosh, Jack stepped up to the control board.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Identification code: 903224637. Stargate Command, do you copy?"

It was several seconds before the voice of Walter Harriman came over the communicator. _"C__o__lonel, it's good to hear from you."_

"Yes Sergeant, if you could let us in the front door, we'd be grateful."

"_Opening the iris." _

"Have a med team standing by." He finished saying as he helped Samantha out of the chair, his strong arms holding her as she gained her balance.

"Jackson, let's go"

The trio had made it halfway to the stargate when a staff blast struck the ground nearby. Bits of dirt and debris showered them as another blast struck the tree above them.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Go!" Jack shouted and the three dashed for the gate. Teal'c still carried the staff weapon and offered cover fire from behind the DHD, but one Jaffa against half a dozen didn't make for very good odds.

They were near the gate, only ten paces out when Sam saw a staff blast fire and Jack fell to the ground with a cry.

"Daniel, quick! Help me with him." Samantha Carter, still injured, began helping the injured colonel to his feet. The wound had made a black hole in the flesh of Jack's right calf. Sam quickly helped support his weight by draping Jack's arm over his shoulder. They basically dragged him the rest of the way and leaped through the gate.

Bursting through the wormhole, the team landed on the ramp of the gateroom with quite a force that Sam lost his balance and the trio fell. The iris slid closed right behind them.

Seconds later kind hands descended, lifted Jack on to the first stretcher and rushed him out of the gateroom. The medics offered another but both Sam and Samantha declined and walked next to Teal'c, who began to lead them to the infirmary. As they stepped off the ramp, Sam looked up through the window into the control room, where a very worried General Hammond stood.

Sam didn't remember very much of the next half hour, once they had reached the infirmary. For him, it was just a blur consisting of scrubs, thermometers, needles, and hands that assessed damages.

Soon he was laying in a bed connected to an IV that pumped a mild pain killer and much needed fluids into his body. It had been almost two days since his body had been properly hydrated and rested. The darkness of sleep pulled him out of the world of the conscious and Sam slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" A voice drew him out of the early morning fog that he had been so common during his university days. Blinking a couple times into the bright lights of the infirmary Sam found Al standing next to his bed.

"Al." Sam crocked but eventually found his voice. "Hey buddy."

"Glad you're awake. You were out for a while, but it was a well deserved rest." Sam gave him a questioning look and Al continued. "You did it. Everyone on your team is safe."

"Where.."

"Are they? Well, Teal'c was given a clean bill of health and left to catch up on that meditation thing he does.

"Kelno'eem."

"Yeah, that thing. Jack's leg injury was superficial, and the doctors cleaned it out. He will be on crutches for a while and he's going to have quite a scar but he should be fine. Samantha's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. They are both here in the infirmary, sleeping and taking in fluids."

"Well if everyone is alive, why didn't I leap out once we got back to the SGC?"

"I suppose God or Time or whatever is letting you catch your breath before you have to leave again."

"I don't mind at all." Sam let out a chuckle and began to sit up, fighting the dizziness that resulted.

"And where are you going?"

"I've got to get up. I need to _see _that Samantha's okay."

"Well, if you fall over because you are still medicated. I'm not going to catch you."

"It's not like you could anyway." Sam looked at Al, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to stand up. He grabbed the IV stand, partially for balance and partially because he feared that Dr. Fraiser would be on his case if he took it out of his arm. He parted the dividing curtains with his free hand and shuffled into the larger room of the infirmary. The only non-patient in the room was a nurse in a white uniform, who sat by the desk near the door, magazine in hand. She looked up as he walked across the room, but didn't make any objection.

Peaking around, Sam located the corner hospital bed where Samantha Carter lay. Her eyes were closed and her face was free from pain. Sam walked up to her bed. He gently grasped and held her hand, wrapping her cold fingers in his. Al had followed him and silently stood on the other side of the bed.

It took a few minutes before Samantha's eyes fluttered open and focused on Sam.

Sam smiled "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Oh not too bad. At least I think." She paused as she gathered her thoughts, "Janet says there's no sign of infection. Plus they gave me some happy drugs for the pain."

"That's good. I'm glad you're going to be alright."

"Thanks for getting me out of there alive. I don't think we could have made it without you." Samantha squeezed his hand.

"That was quite an adventure."

Samantha laughed softly "That sure was. But I'm not too keen on doing it again anytime soon."

"Sam, I think its almost time to go." Al said quietly.

Sam just smiled, enjoying the tiny moment of friendship and peace.

Suddenly he felt the familiar feeling of another leap. Samantha Carter's face and the dim lighting of the infirmary were whisked away in the leap's blue electricity.

Opening his eyes he found himself standing in a desert, the hot breath of wind on his face shocked him. The bright sun blocked his view, but as his eyes adjusted he could make out the shape a man with a cowboy hat. He standing about five meters away, the barrel of a large shotgun pointed directly at Sam's chest. _Oh boy!_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Thats a wrap. Thanks so much for reading! Special thanks to those that reviewed as I was writing.**

**Please Please Review and let me know what you think! ****Reviews really make my day.**

**Blessings, Gracie :)**


End file.
